Matin de Sang
by Math'L
Summary: OS. Le Ministre de la Magie avait créé une nouvelle brigade, sous l'égide de la Protection des Créatures Magiques mais avec des Aurors. C'est comme ça qu'Harry, Hermione et Ron étaient redevenus une équipe. Leur but, éviter que le secret du Monde Magique ne soit éventré, surtout par des créatures hors de leur Circonscription. Et aujourd'hui, leur destination, c'était Beacon Hills


**Disclaimer :** **Le monde de Teen Wolf appartient à Jeff Davis. Celui d'Harry Potter à JK Rowling.**

 **Note :** **Aaaaaah, hérésie ! J'ai mélangé Teen Wolf et Harry Potter !**

 **Oui, parce que, arrivée à l'épisode 14 de la saison 6 (j'ai pas été plus loin, je sais qu'il faut que je regarde la fin ^^), je me suis dit que, quand même, y'a aucune instance, pour éviter que leur monde ne soit découvert ?! JK Rowling avait ça mieux !**

 **Et paf ! J'ai pété un câble !**

 **Vous remarquez que je poste pas mal ? Je finis les trucs en cours, c'est pour ça ! Parce que ça, ça fait 6 mois que c'est commencé dans mon ordinateur ! ^^**

 **En espérant que ça vous plaise malgré le WTF !**

 **oOo**

Beacon Hills était devenu fou. Maintenant que Gérard avait armé tous les habitants, chaque personne de cette foutue ville était devenue une menace pour Scott et sa meute.

Bordel, leurs voisins, amis, connaissances, tiraient sur des enfants, sur des présomptions, des rumeurs, des soupçons, de quelque chose qu'ils n'avaient pas vu, de quelque chose de si étrange que personne n'y croyait vraiment. Mais ils tiraient. Pour tuer. Des enfants.

.II.

Après leur 8e année à Poudlard, les chemins d'Hermione, Harry et Ron auraient dû se séparer. D'ailleurs, ils l'avaient fait. Ron et Harry avaient rejoint les Aurors, Hermione, le département de Protection des Créatures Magiques. Mais à cause d'évènements récents, Kingsley, Ministre de la Magie, avait créé une nouvelle brigade, sous l'égide de la Protection des Créatures Magiques mais avec des Aurors.

C'est comme ça qu'Harry, Hermione et Ron étaient redevenus une équipe. Leur but, éviter que le secret du monde magique ne soit éventré, surtout par des créatures hors du monde magique. Et aujourd'hui, leur destination, c'était Beacon Hills.

.II.

La difficulté était toujours de trouver le chef des « Créatures » (Hermione haïssait ce mot). Mais cette fois, ce fut relativement simple. Il suffit de trouver le propriétaire de la maison criblée de balles.

Scott McCall.

Ils le trouvèrent, lui, sa famille et sa meute, cachés dans un hangar d'autobus. Comme à leur habitude, Hermione s'était montrée seule, pour mettre les gens en confiance. Elle avait dû leur expliquer le monde sorcier, son rôle, avant d'introniser Harry et Ron. Si le jeune Scott avait accepté facilement son histoire, son père avait été dubitatif. Lui qui n'était au courant du surnaturel que depuis quelques jours, avait du mal à accepter que tout un monde, une organisation, une administration, puisse exister sans que jamais le FBI ne soit au courant.

Harry dut lui avouer que certaines personnes stratégiques étaient au courant. Il sembla prendre cela presque comme une trahison. Mais après deux coups de fil, il accepta enfin.

Les deux Aurors se firent conter l'histoire pendant qu'Hermione soignait un membre de leur meute.

D'après ce qu'ils avaient compris, le réel souci était ce Gérard Argent et cette Monroe, qui ne semblait pas trop comprendre ce qu'elle faisait mais qui pensait qu'un fusil était une solution. (ça avait fait grogner Hermione).

Le problème était que, maintenant, la majorité de la population était au courant et on ne pouvait pas tous les oublietter. Il faudrait donc trouver une solution pour faire croire à tout le monde que c'étaient des hallucinations, quand cette histoire serait finie.

Harry et Ron était d'avis de prendre d'assaut leur QG et de mettre sous les verrous les deux leaders. Mais Hermione voulait privilégier la diplomatie. Elle se rendit donc un jour dans le bureau de Miss Monroe. Cette dernière semblait aimable au premier abord, mais elle laissa rapidement apparaître son vrai visage.

Ce fût la première fois qu'Harry et Ron virent Hermione aussi en colère. Ils ne pensaient pas voir un jour leur amie traiter quelqu'un d'autre de « salope psychopathe ».

Alors, quand Ron proposa d'utiliser la manière forte, elle ne s'opposa pas. Même Scott, qui semblait pacifique au premier abord, accepta que, quelques fois, la violence pouvait être une solution. Cependant, les ennemis étaient trop nombreux, pour être géré de manière sécuritaire par 3 Aurors et une meute. Aussi fut-il décidé que tous les alliés potentiels seraient appelés à leurs côtés.

Christopher Argent, chasseur, fut le premier à les rejoindre. A partir de ce moment-là, c'était à Harry de gérer. Et le brun jugea le chasseur assez bon allié pour qu'on puisse lui faire confiance malgré le fait qu'il allait affronter son propre père.

Vinrent ensuite Derek, Cora et Peter Hale. Enfin, _vinrent_. Un jour, ils n'étaient pas là. Et le lendemain, ils étaient dans le salon. Personne ne les avait vus arriver. Ils s'étaient faufilés par la fenêtre. D'après les dires du jeune Stilinski, qui ne semblait absolument pas surpris, c'était une de leurs habitudes. Autant Derek et Cora semblaient fiable, autant il n'avait pas besoin de voir écrit le mot « psychopathe » sur le front de Peter pour savoir que cet homme n'était pas sain d'esprit. D'ailleurs, lui et Hermione s'étaient disputés quand il avait annoncé vouloir « glisser ses griffes à travers la gorge de Monroe » et qu'elle avait répliqué qu'il ne tuerait personne. Les apparences avaient volé en éclats quand, ivres de colère, les deux s'étaient balancés des horreurs aux visages, racontant leurs passés violent et traumatisant.

Derek avait attrapé son oncle quand il avait levé une main dotée de griffes vers une Hermione à la baguette brandie, ceinturée par Harry. Les deux avaient fini par s'excuser l'un envers l'autre mais la Meute sembla prendre conscience que les sorciers avaient leurs quotas de tragédie. Le Trio compris que la mort des Argent était finalement un vœu compréhensible et qu'ils avaient peu de raison de l'empêcher. A demi-mot, et avec « l'accord » de Christopher, Hermione autorisa la mort de Gérard Argent (elle-même ne savait pas pourquoi elle faisait ça, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle croisait des salopards qui méritaient la mort. Mais brûler vif des familles ? Hermione ne pouvait fermer les yeux) mais elle assura que Miss Monroe serait présenter devant un tribunal. Tout le monde acquiesça. Le conflit fut réglé.

Ils préparèrent méticuleusement leur plan. Qui, quand, où, comment. Mais Stiles le prophétisa : jamais nos plans ne se déroulent comme prévus.

Et malheureusement, cela se réalisa.

Ils furent surpris et la rencontre manqua de se transformer en carnage.

Mais une des grandes forces de la Meute était sa connaissance les uns des autres et leur capacité à improviser.

Alors, au plus fort de la tempête, tout le monde s'appuya sur ce qu'ils connaissaient le mieux : leurs amis.

Harry et Hermione se mirent dos à dos, mettant KO tout ce qui se présentait à eux. Placé sur une charpente, en hauteur, Ron les couvrait tout en mettant en place une stratégie.

La Meute vit ses membres s'allier de manière spontanée. Alors que Stiles tirait, pour abattre les ennemis lointains, Derek rôdait autour de lui pour s'occuper de ceux qui pourraient s'approcher trop près. Peter la jouait cow-boy solitaire mais veillait sur Malia (qui n'en avait pas besoin). Lydia et Cora s'étaient rejointes, l'une jouant du couteau et l'autre des griffes. Scott se battait aux côtés de Liam, veillant sur son louveteau tout en protégeant les autres.

A un moment, le flot d'ennemis se tarit. Il ne restait que les deux investigateurs de ce carnage. Alors que Tamora Monro rechargeait son fusil à pompe et visait la Meute, malgré leur infériorité numérique et le sang qui coulait de sa tempe et de son abdomen, Gérard Argent essaya de filer par une porte dérobée que personne n'avait vue. Sauf Ron, toujours perché qui s'empressa de la verrouiller d'un coup de baguette.

D'un mouvement de poignet assuré, Harry récupéra le fusil à pompe des mains de Monroe, alors qu'Hermione s'avançait, droite, assurée.

\- Tamora Monroe, pour avoir dévoilée le monde surnaturel à des non-initiés, pour tentative de meurtre, meurtre, vous êtes en état d'arrestation. Vous serez jugé par ceux qui connaissent le secret, c'est-à-dire la Cour Internationale de Sorcellerie. Vous risquez la prison à vie. Vous pouvez demander d'être représentée par un avocat, si et seulement si celui-ci est au fait de l'existence des deux mondes. Si vous n'en connaissez pas, il pourra vous être fourni une liste de juriste pouvant apporter leur aide.

Elle semblait ébahie, comme comprenant seulement maintenant qu'elle allait être poursuivie pour ses crimes. Hermione ne comprenait pas. Elle avait tué et manquer de tuer des enfants. Sa morale aurait dû l'arrêter, pourquoi était-elle étonnée qu'une cour veuille la juger ?

Harry s'approcha et lui lia magiquement les mains ensemble.

\- Gérard Argent. Pour abus de faiblesse sur la personne de Tamora Monroe (ces mots firent grogner la Meute dans son ensemble), tentative de meurtre, meurtre, barbarie, torture, vous êtes condamné à la peine de mort. Cette sentence est irrévocable et s'applique immédiatement. Elle sera appliquée par …

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que déjà Peter s'avançait.

\- Moi-même.

Tout le monde s'arrêta. Harry retint un hoquet quand Ron tenta d'intervenir. Déjà Peter s'énervait.

\- Ca suffit Peter. C'est de justice, et non de vengeance dont on parle. C'est pour ses crimes qu'il est condamné.

\- Hermione, es-tu sûre ?

La brune se tourna vers Harry et hocha la tête. Il sembla voir quelque chose dans ses yeux, quelque chose qui l'empêcha de répondre. Une peine, une douleur. Le besoin de voir un monstre en moins sur terre.

Gérard essaya de l'attendrir.

\- Je suis un vieil homme, Miss. Ma vie est presque finie.

Hermione commença à marcher à pas mesuré vers lui, appuyant chacun de ses mots.

\- Vous être un assassin. Vous être une ordure. Et vous mériteriez de crever de la pire des façons. Mais comme tout mortel, vous êtes soumis à la justice et la justice a tranché.

\- Quelle justice ? Celle d'un groupe d'adolescents, d'un psychopathe et d'un fils parricidaire (*) ?

Elle s'arrêta devant lui.

\- Celle du peuple, Monsieur Argent. Mettez-vous à genoux.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas me regarder dans les yeux alors que vous allez m'ôter la vie, Miss ?

\- Oh si, je vais vous regarder dans les yeux. Mais je veux voir agenouillé devant des gens que vous haïssez. Votre plus grande faiblesse, c'est votre orgueil. C'est cela qui vous pousse à toujours revenir à Beacon Hills, malgré vos défaites. Regardez votre défaite dans les yeux, Monsieur Argent, vous allez vous agenouiller devant ceux qui vous ont toujours résisté.

Car il ne semblait pas vouloir coopérer, elle attrapa son poignet et le tordit, le forçant à plier le genou.

\- Pourrais-je connaître le nom de mon bourreau ?

Hermione leva sa baguette et le fixa droit dans les yeux.

\- Je m'appelle Hermione Granger.

\- Miss Granger, nous nous retrouverons en Enfer.

Peut-être espérait-il que cela la hante toute sa vie.

\- Sans aucun doute. Et j'aurais à cœur de vous torturer tout au long de votre éternité.

Sa voix était froide et d'un mouvement de poignet parfaitement exécuté, elle cita de manière audible et appliqué :

\- Avada Kedavra.

Gérard s'écroula au sol.

Rigide, sans même regarder le corps, Hermione se tourna vers Chris et lui dit :

\- Toutes mes condoléances.

Chris hocha la tête, stupéfait, alors qu'un rire nerveux sortait de la bouche de Peter.

\- Et on dit que c'est moi le psychopathe.

\- Vous êtes un psychopathe. Mais rien ne justifiera jamais la cruauté dont il a pu faire preuve. J'ai vu ce genre de comportement une fois, il est hors de question que l'histoire se reproduise, alors que j'aurais pu l'arrêter.

Soudain, son masque de froideur se craquela et tous pu apercevoir la fatigue physique et l'épuisement mental. Harry décida de prendre les choses en mains.

Alors que Ron descendait de son perchoir pour emmener Monroe, Harry clôtura l'affaire.

\- Notre travail est fini. Nous allons l'emmener. Peut-être seriez-vous citer à témoigner. En vous souhaitant une bonne continuation.

C'était formel, c'était protocolaire, c'était la marche à suivre.

Mais Hermione en décida autrement.

Elle attrapa son bracelet et l'ensorcela. Elle le donna à Scott.

\- Si un jour, vous avez un autre souci qui vous dépasse, il suffira de penser fort à nous. Ou si vous devez disparaitre très rapidement. A n'utiliser qu'en cas d'urgence.

Scott le reçut avec respect et la remercia sincèrement.

Presque maternellement, elle lui caressa la joue, et murmura sans penser que les oreilles lupines pouvaient l'entendre

\- Vous n'êtes que des enfants.

Sur ces mots, elle rejoignit Harry et Ron, qui tenait fermement Monroe.

Harry annonça :

\- Rentrez chez vous, dormez, savourez d'être en vie. Demain, la ville aura tout oublié.

Les 3 sorciers se regardèrent. Par sécurité, Harry transplana le premier. Ron suivit, en transplanage d'escorte, tenant toujours fermement l'accusée. Hermione regarda le groupe, hocha la tête en guise de au revoir et transplana, rejoignant ses amis.

Le groupe se regarda, épuisé. Demain, ils y repenseraient. Pour ce soir, ils voulaient juste apprécier d'être ensemble.

Et apprécier qu'il existe, quelque part, des gens susceptibles de les aider, des instances désireuses de les protéger.

 **oOo**

 **Voilààà, je vais me cacher parce que, celui-là, je l'assume pas ! ^^**

 **N'hésitez pas à commenter, vous pouvez me vilipender !**

 **(*) je ne suis pas sûre que le mot existe …**

 **Sterekement vôtre,**

 **Math'**

 **As usual : PiccolinaSandra**

 **Ah non, je te jure, le but est pas de te tuer ! JE PLAIDE NON COUPABLE !**

 **Tu peux créer un compte sans poster, tu pourras mettre des trucs en favori ou en follow, pour avoir les mises à jour par mail ! (Tu checkes réellement chaque jour pour voir si tes histoires sont mises à jour ? Ma pauvre ^^)**

 **Aaaaaaaaaah non ! Je suis en Pologne pour mes études. Je dois faire un séjour de 3 mois, en entreprise, à l'étranger ! Mais du coup, vu que je suis toute seule, et que j'ai plein de trajet, j'ai beaucoup de temps libre pour écrire (et pour faire du tourisme et manger aussi ! ^^)/**

 **J'ai écouté ! Ca a servi de musique de fond pour finir cette histoire ^^**

 **Je me sentais très con, alors j'ai expié la connerie ^^ Si ça peut aider d'autres personnes )**

 **C'est marrant parce que cette histoire, je la trouve pas assez aboutie mais je ne savais pas comment l'améliorer !**

 **Merci pour toutes les reviews !**

 **J'attends ton avis avec impatience !**

 **Sterekement vôtre,**


End file.
